1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulated-gate type field effect transistor.
1. Description of the Prior Art
In the insulated-gate type field effect transistors such as MOS transistor using a bulk semiconductor and thin film transistor (TFT) using a thin semiconductor film, it is necessary to form a source region and a drain region comprising impurity diffused layers.
Therefore, in the conventional manufacture of the insulated-gate type field effect transistors, an impurity doping process to form the source region and drain region is inevitable. Particularly, in case of a CMOS transistor, a doping process of n-type impurities to form a source region and a drain region of an n-channel MOS transistor is necessary. A doping process of p-type impurities to form a source region and a drain region of a p-channel MOS transistor is also necessary. The manufacturing processes, consequently, are complicated.